The portability of electronic devices has led to a need for protecting such devices during transport. Whether it is being carried in a pocket, a purse, a backpack, or even a specially designed carrying case, the monetary investment of an electronic device almost certainly justifies the use of a protective case.
However, once put to use, the need for protecting the electronic device is greatly diminished. This is particularly true for tablet-type electronic devices, such as the Apple® iPad, which are occasionally used in seated settings and can be placed on a table or similar surface. In some cases, the tablet is more useful in a vertical (or slightly reclined) position. This upright position allows the tablet to have better viewability, but a separate stand is often needed to retain the tablet in such a position.
There are a limited number of prior art devices which provide combined protective and stand functionality, but such devices are more complicated and/or more bulky than the present device. A protective cover which folds easily and quickly into a stand for an electronic device has significant advantages over the prior art.
Until the invention of the present application, these and other problems in the prior art went either unnoticed or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present invention provides a protective cover, which shields the electronic device from impacts and other destructive occurrences, and can be quickly folded into a multi-position electronic device stand without sacrificing portability features, design, style or affordability.